This invention relates to the packaging of dry particulate foods such as ready-to-eat ("RTE" ) cereal. More specifically, this invention relates to lined cartons with reclosable dispensing means connected to the liner in such a way that a portion thereof is separated from the liner upon initial opening to provide access to the contents of the carton.
The use of cartons with liner bags for dry particulate foods such as RTE cereal is well known. Such cartons are usually formed from a blank of paperboard or similar material comprising sidewalls and top and bottom flaps. The liner is a plastic or coated paper bag which holds the particulate food. The liner can be filled and sealed before or after being placed inside an open top carton, the top flaps of which are then folded and sealed.
Access to the contents of such cartons involves breaking the seal between the top flaps of the carton and pulling open the sealed liner bag. Resealing is often difficult and incomplete leading to a loss of freshness of the product. RTE cereal, for example, has a low moisture content and readily absorbs moisture from the air leading to a loss of crispness.
Dispensing devices such as pour spouts have been proposed to control the discharge of particulate product and minimize exposure to the atmosphere. However, when a carton with a pour spout contains a filled and sealed liner bag, the bag must be manually torn or cut with a knife or scissors when the spout if first opened. This arrangement has several drawbacks not the least of which is manually opening the liner bag. Once opened, and as the contents are depleted, the liner bag and its contents slide and shift positions in the carton which can cause the opened portion of the liner to become misaligned with the pour spout opening thereby hindering dispensing of product from the carton. This also causes product to drop between the carton and the liner.